World Album
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- ! colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% lightsteelblue;"|One World Overall chronology |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- ! colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightsteelblue;"|Alternative covers |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"| One More World |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"|Not Image One World: XXL |- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% lightsteelblue;"|Singles from One World |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"Feel The Vibe" Released: January 30, 2011 #"Attention" Released: March 20, 2011 #"Let's Go Up" Released: June 23, 2011 #"Pop-Style" Released: November 14, 2011 |- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% lightsteelblue;"|Singles from One More World |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"Club Can't Handle Me" Released: April 29, 2011 |- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% lightsteelblue;"|Singles from One World: XXL |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"Love Is Gone" Released: July 12, 2011 #"In A Perfect World" Released: September 8, 2011 |} One World is the debut album of the music project One World. The album consists of 10 tracks in its edition standard, 20 tracks and 2 CD's in its edition One More World (Released In: April 28, 2011) containing the 10 tracks standard, 7 new songs and 3 remixes, 30 tracks and 3 cd's in its edition One World: XXL (Released In: July 12, 2011), which contains 10 tracks standard and the other 10 tracks of the edition One More World and a third CD with 9 new songs and one remix, and how close the editing is One World: Greatest Hits (Released In: October 7, 2011) in which there are 9 songs that were released from the previously mentioned issues, with two new tracks. Song Release ''Standar Edition'' ;"Feel The Vibe" : "Feel The Vibe" is the album's first single and was officially released via YouTube on January 30, 2011. Also on that same day, the music video for "Feel The Vibe" premiered on One World's Official YouTube Channel. ;"Attention" : The second official single "Attention" was revealed at the Wikia's DJ Techniques Page in this article. It is going to release on March 20, 2011. The official music video for "Let's Go Up", is not yet filmed. ;"Let's Go Up" : The third official single "Let's Go Up" was confirmed by One World at the Wikia's DJ Techniques Page in this article. It is going to release on June 23, 2011. The music video premiered on the same day. ;"Pop-Style" : The fourth official single "Pop-Style" was confirmed by One World at the Wikia's DJ Techniques Page in this article. It is going to release on November 14, 2011. The music video premiered on the same day. ;Promotional singles : On October 28, 2010 , Diego Garcia announced that it would be releasing a song titled One World, via YouTube as a promotional song by his debut album as One World. In March 12, 2011 One World announced that it would be releasing a song titled EuroBeat On The Dancefloor as a promotional song by One World's second edition One More World, the same will be released in March 16, 2011. ''One More World'' ;"Club Can't Handle Me" : The fifth official single "Club Can't Handle Me" was confirmed by One World at the Wikia's DJ Techniques Page in this article. It is going to release on April 29, 2011. The music video premiered on the same day. ''One World: XXL'' TBA Tracklist Standar Edition One More World & XXL Edition Disc 1 * This CD has the 10 tracks standar Disc 2 Disc 3 (XXL Edition Only) One World Period Other Releases One World Experience - EP :Main article: One World Experience One World Earthquake - EP :Main article: One World Earthquake One World Darkness - EP :Main article: One World Darkness One World: Greatest Hits :Main article: One World: Greatest Hits Let's Go Up: The Series :Main article: Let's Go Up: The Series Charts | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| ;One More World |} | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| ;Greatest Hits |} Release history | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| ;One More World |} | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| ;Greatest Hits |}